1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and particularly to a connector assembly which easily connects to a thin coaxial cable.
2. Related Art
A conventional connector assembly includes a cable connector and a coaxial cable. The cable has a central conductor, a layer of insulation surrounding the central conductor, a braiding surrounding the layer of insulation, and a cable sheath surrounding the braiding. A forward end of the central conductor projects from a forward end of the insulation. Normally, the braiding is exposed at a forward end of the cable sheath.
The connector assembly further includes a first ferrule and a second ferrule. In assembly, the first and the second ferrules cover the exposed central conductor and the exposed braiding, respectively. Moreover, a portion of the insulation layer needs to be drawn out from beneath the exposed braiding so that the front portion of the braiding layer can be inverted to cover the second ferrule to balance an impedance value of the cable and to ensure electrical performance of the cable.
However, stripping the insulation layer out from beneath the braiding layer of the cable is difficult, especially if the cable is flexible and thin. The braiding layer and the central conductor are both easily damaged during this operation. Such damage can reduce the electrical performance of the cable.
Hence, a connector assembly which uses an improved method to strip a cable is desired to overcome the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly which uses an improved method of stripping a cable to improve the cable assembly efficiency and to ensure good electrical performance of the cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly which includes a cable connector which has a reversed screw thread on an outer surface thereof to avoid mis-mating with a complementary cable connector.
To achieve the above objects, a connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a cable connector, a cable, a plurality of ferrule elements and a conductive contact. The cable has a central conductor, an insulation layer surrounding the central conductor, a braiding layer surrounding the insulation layer and a cable sheath surrounding the braiding layer. The ferrule elements annularly cover a forward end of the cable, and include an annular insulative first ferrule, an annular metal second ferrule and an annular metal third ferrule. The first, second and third ferrules engage with the central conductor, the insulation layer and the braiding layer, respectively, to provide easy stripping of the cable and to maintain good electrical performance of the cable.